1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to a basketball net which may be easily connected and disconnected from a basketball rim and which may further be used as a tote bag for carrying a basketball and other types of items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basketball is one of the most popular sports currently being played. Everyday, children and adults go down to the local playground to shoot some "hoops" and to play in "pick-up" games. A problem with playing basketball outdoors is that in many outdoor basketball courts, it is extremely difficult to keep a basketball net attached to the basketball rim. This is mainly due to individuals stealing the basketball nets off of the basketball rim, or due to heavy usage and harsh weather conditions which cause the basketball nets to degrade and break.
Most basketball players prefer to have a basketball net attached to the basketball rim. The use of a basketball net avoids any controversy as to whether a basketball shot by a player was or was not successful. However, as stated above, many outdoor courts do not have basketball nets and installing a basketball net prior to playing is difficult and time consuming.
Another problem with playing basketball is that most children and adults don't like carrying all of the equipment down to the local playground to play basketball. Most people like to take a basketball, water, and other equipment to the court when they play. However, carrying all of this equipment down to the local outdoor basketball court is cumbersome.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved basketball net. The improved basketball net must be easy to connect and remove from the basketball rim in a minimal amount of time. The improve basketball net must also function as a tote bag for carrying basketball equipment to and from the basketball court. The improved basketball net must further provide space on which advertisements may be shown.